


What A Mess You Are.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Freddy Krueger Being A Bastard, Hunting, Implied Murder, Implied Oral Sex, Knifeplay, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, chase - Freeform, defiant reader, light bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: Freddy visits you on occasion, you enjoy these visits of course but don't like letting on how much you enjoy it, playing the unwilling victim is fun for the both of you.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger & Reader, Freddy Krueger & You, Freddy Krueger/Reader, Freddy Krueger/You
Kudos: 29





	What A Mess You Are.

**Author's Note:**

> AY! Another little something with our favorite boy, Tinalbion gave me an ask with some sentence prompts on my tumblr so you can thank her for this one! I know at 2K it's a little short but I am really happy with this! Hope you all enjoy it, I really do love writing for Freddy so much, it's always a good time for me! So as always feedback, ideas, suggestions and requests are all HIGHLY encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people! Thank you so much for reading and as always ENJOY!

They say that there's two things in life that are inevitable, death and taxes.

But that wasn't true for you.

For you it was three things, death, taxes, and Freddy Krueger being an insufferable and unrealtening tease to you.

Tonight was no different than any other night when you went to sleep.

He didn’t visit you every night, but the nights he DID decide to visit?

What would be a good word to describe those nights?…

Hot?

Dirty?

Satisfying?

Memorable?

While the other descriptors felt very appropriate somehow memorable felt like it fit the best. Mostly because you didn’t typically remember your dreams that often, well at least not in such vivid and explicit detail as you did with the dreams you shared with him.

It was also easier to remember those dreams when the evidence of those dreams was oh so clear painted across your body, whether it was blood or bruises or cuts or a certain pleasant ache and delightful soreness that was left behind in some parts of your body, whatever that ‘evidence’ was: it was all good to you.

You didn't really like the chase, at least not the same way he seemed to like it, you did at least like the effect it had on you. It was a work out but it became part of the foreplay, you knew what would be coming after the chase ended so the simple notion of what was to come was enough to start your mind running with possibilities of what he might do to you. He was always surprisingly inventive with what he did to you and you were endlessly thankful for that, you were unsure why he chose you but why question a good thing? You elected to just reap the benefits of it instead, revealing in the sinful dreams you had when he occupied them.

You knew tonight's chase was coming to an end and he would be on you soon. It was always terribly exciting for you, how would it happen? What would he do? How would he have you?

That was always the question wasn’t it? The ‘how’ not an if, there was no doubt.

Because he would.

He would have you and he would do whatever he wished and you would love it the same way that you always had. You were just so hungry for it, for his attention and just for him in general, what he had to give, you wanted it so much, so desperately.

It was always easier to pretend like this that you weren’t fucking begging for it while you were still running, still evading him, because we all know that as soon as he does catch you keeping up that act isn’t really an option, it becomes a much more difficult task, a near insurmountable one.

It wasn’t like you didn’t like him to know how much you enjoyed what you two had but he could just be such a dick about it, the man had a big enough ego already without you adding fuel to the fire. Thing was that you still gave him more than enough to work off of, it was hard to play it cool and aloof and uninterested when he had you on your back, hand around your throat and you cumming on his cock while gasping for breath.

You were sure tonight would end in some similar fashion and you could hardly wait for it, you were tempted to turn around and meet him in the middle already.

Speaking of, you hadn’t heard him behind you in a little while.

You looked over your shoulder to see nothing, odd. You could have sworn he was almost on you just a little while ago, where did he get to-

That thought was interrupted when, still running forward when you had looked behind you, crashed into him. Heart pounding as his arms wrapped around you and you looked up to him, that smug look,

“Running right into my arms, miss me that much?”

Your hands on his chest and you pushed back slightly, his grip loosened but he refused to let you go, arms still around you. You tried to keep your expression hard as your responded, still playing the game for now,

“Ugh no way Freddy.”

“Awe kitten, don’t tell me you aren’t in the mood.”

You rolled your eyes and pushed harder breaking away from him, but only because he allowed it to happen, something unspoken that you were both aware of, things only happened here because he allowed it to.

“Don’t call me kitten.”

You clasped your hands behind your back and looked away, stepping aside carefully so you were leaning against one of the few spaces of wall not occupied by rusted pipes. You of course were very much into the pet names he gives you but again why tell him that and give him the satisfaction?

He scoffed as he took a step forward to get closer to you again,

“Playing so hard to get hmm?”

“Maybe.”

There was something about the way he was acting tonight, normally he was so confident and he seemed even more so than usual and there was this odd kind of relaxed attitude too, as if he was in no rush. It looks like he caught on to whatever you were thinking as your eyes were drawn down to that glove of his, fuck that glove really did things to you, and not just physically when it was on you, simply being so fucking close to it had a profound effect on you.

“You aren’t the first visitor I’ve had tonight.”

The way he said that, which way did he mean that? That got you to look away from that weapon and up to him, the look on your face made him chuckle and what he said made you let out a small and questioning-

“Oh?”

His glove met your hip and he squeezed, the threat of those blades so close made you inhale a little sharper and while you were sure he noticed he didn’t say anything, he did smirk just a little harder though.

“I just got through with someone else before you got here.”

Got through with.

Again it wasn’t explicitly clear what he had done before you arrived yet but you couldn’t linger long on the thought as his glove trailed slowly up your side. The tips of those blades catching on the fabric of your shirt, he was just watching you for a moment, what he could do to you so easily with the smallest and lightest movements. The metal still felt so cold through the fabric of your shirt, you were thankful it was there, the fabric in the way preventing any serious damage from happening to you yet, you wanted to squirm away and were still feeling bold, still willing to play the part of the unwilling victim, so you did.

“What did you do exactly Freddy?”

He wasn’t going to let you get away from him again. Non-gloved hand gripped your shoulder hard and pushed you into the wall harder, small sound of protest leaving your mouth from the harsh movement, your hands were still clasped together behind your back, effectively pinned with how he had you positioned. With you now stuck so close to the wall his glove continued sliding up until he gripped your jaw hard, making you look him in the eyes as he decided to dignify you with his response.

“Curiosity killed the cat you know.”

You still felt defiant and felt like talking back even with that weapon right in your face,

“Doesn’t that saying finish with ‘and satisfaction brought it back’? ”

That got a chuckle out of him, and a light pat on your cheek that felt condescending as he said,

"You're lucky I like what else you can do with that mouth of yours."

Talking back to him was a little too fun, before you could say something else to him he continued, his glove let you go and his blades dragged down over your front and dipped in between your cleavage and cut your shirt as it went, slowly revealing skin as it went but not cutting you.

"You know…"

A harsh and quick move that ripped the rest of your shirt open, split down the middle, nicking your stomach in the process, you winced and he finished the thought,

"I cleaned these blades but they just wanna get dirty again."

Oh.

Oh that is what he did with whoever was here before.

And why did that get to you so badly?

The thought that he just ended someone else’s life before you showed up.

Why did he want him to use you to dirty them again?

You knew you were flushed but you still wanted to talk back, cover up the sudden rush of arousal but those blades hooked in the waist of your pyjama pants as he leaned in closer, chest to yours as he whispered low,

"I'm going to let you use your hands and you're going to take these off."

He eased off, non-gloved hand leaving your shoulder, glove hand against the wall next to your head, always ever present and threatening. It allowed you to slip your hands free from behind your back. He was still so close to you, staring you down as he watched what you'd do. You were looking up in his eyes, fingers finding the edge of your pants and you lingered, fingertips in the waistband as you did nothing else.

A beat.

He laughed, a shake of his head and his glove moved again, blade on his index finger dragged down your cheek and he said harshly,

"Kitten, don't make me tell you twice."

"And what if you did have to tell me twice?"

You said it while slipping them down your hips and down your legs, pants pooling at your feet, shirt barely hanging on and panties the only thing covering you.

"Well I'd have to do something terrible, something awful and while your curiosity would be satisfied you wouldn't be."

"But you would be?"

Glove gripping your shirt collar and ripping the remaining fabric from your body, it pulling apart easily from the previous cuts.

"Naturally."

That smug look when he said it eyes roaming over you,

"I bet I could make you cum with one finger."

You scoffed at that and fired back at him,

"Oh really? I doubt it."

"Yeah? You doubt it?"

His glove came down, blades feather light over your side and you shivered but you still said with surprising confidence.

"Highly."

Blades hooked in your panties and he ripped them from you easily, fuck that got to you so badly, it turned you on terribly. He was then holding them up,

"Such big talk but look at this, your panties are a mess."

Your gaze broke from his and yeah your now ruined panties were soaked, they were tossed aside and his non-gloved hand found its place between your thighs. 

"Still don't think you ca-"

Sentence dying on your lips, cut off with a gasp as his fingers, or rather finger, found your clit, slow and steady circles drawn over your sensitive flesh,

"What was that?"

"Noth-ing Freddy."

Your hips betrayed you, arching into his touch as he manipulated you so easily. You tried to fight it, but he made it so hard, you let yourself give in slowly. Breathing quickened, chest rising and falling, thighs trembling, small gasps and moans leaving your mouth. In mere minutes you were reduced to what you always were with him, moaning and shaking, sweating and barely coherent.

“What a mess you are.”

You didn’t have strength to reply and you were eternally grateful for the wall you were leaning against otherwise you wouldn't be able to stay up.

It felt so fucking good, you weren't talking now, eyes closed, boldness and bravado forgotten as he touched you, and soon you were right there. So fucking close and you breathed his name as a warning and then, cruelly he pulled away, you tried to follow his hand pathetically and cried out your protest as he stepped away. Your legs weren't prepared for the sudden movement of attempting to follow him so soon after being brutally edged and you fell to your knees, hard.

Your eyes opened back up when your knees met concrete and he laughed.

"Theory proven."

You were looking to him as he licked his finger clean, staring you down as he did, leaning his back against the opposite wall, standing right across from you. Your chest was heaving and you spoke up,

"You fucking bastard-"

He cut you off with another laugh and said,

"I'm so sick of your voice."

He started to undo his pants and presses on,

"Why don't you come over here and put your mouth to better use?"

You scowled but that look of his and how badly you wanted to cum you got onto your hands and started to crawl over to him, closing the space he created when he stepped back.

"Good choice kitten."


End file.
